thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucian Aventair
Lucian Aventair is a citizen representing District Thirteen in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Cassiopeia Waverly or Alma Harlow, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Lucian Aventair District: Thirteen Gender: Male Age: Seventeen Alignment: Neutral Evil Personality: To everybody who knows him, Lucian is nothing but a tempestuous loner. He's often seen in the night taking out his anger on whatever they can find. He's easily frustrated with everything in life, whether it’s a task he can’t do or human contact in general. Because of his tendencies to avoid anything to do with other people, Lucian could be in the running for the most antisocial person on the planet. Sometimes his fury can boil him over to the point where he becomes a cold-blooded threat to society. Though he's a merciless and remorseless soul, Lucian is just a misunderstood person. In reality, he's simply bitter at everybody, but can’t bring himself to reveal it. Even though he's quite self-disciplinary, he wants a way to overcome his resentment towards the world and perhaps get help for it. Height: 5'8" Weight: 157 pounds Weapon(s): Lucian's use of the cat o' nine tails is an odd choice for a weapon, albeit it is something that comes in as being very familiar to him. Lucian's past experience and re-breeding has led him to becoming an adept user of this whip variant. Furthermore, should a whip not be viable in a situation, Lucian's also incredibly skilled with the use of knives as both melee weapons and as throwable weapons. History: Backstory=WIP me harder |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Lucian's story starts as the child only known to the people around him as Yuki, a low-class citizen stuck in the forgotten, backstreet ruts of District 9, who had absolutely no aspirations nor goals within life. He was just another street rat to any passerby. *The only thing that anyone knew of him was as the strange kid who kept the front of his messed black hair dyed a poignant uranium green. Otherwise, Yuki was simply another poor kid for Panem to "take care" of, if taking care meant giving only the necessary water to survive. *This was how it was in life for Yuki, and also why it was so easy for him to accept a groundbreaking deal that he figured could end up saving him from the clutches of the turf wars on the streets and the drug crime that enslaved so many his age. *While his tempestuous nature made it hard for him to seem relatable to his fellow street youth, Yuki would still become someone who was angered by the things that they had to go through, and he turned that anger into a fuel to burn his passion against the Capitol, who he felt was the reason that they were all stuck in their bad situations. *His rebellious nature and violent tendencies began to worry the local Peacekeeper force, and so they eventually raided Yuki's "home" to take him into custody. *Once within custody, Yuki was slowly but surely brainwashed into believing the Capitol propaganda he was fed, and he began to think that the root of all evil was in the Districts themselves and their refusal to accept the Hunger Games into their hearts. *Yuki's derangement took a further turn for the worse, as he began to go mad thinking about the games, commencing his training while still in custody to go out and become the champion of the Capitol. He believed that he could bring hope to the lesser districts to send in more of their youth to have a "success" story like his. *However, Yuki's violent nature would still oftentimes break out on him, culminating in an incident about a month prior to the reaping where he lashed out at a Peacekeeper and violently slaughtered him, to the point where any normal onlooker would have believed a pack of animals had torn him apart. *This action would end up horrifying Yuki, making him believe that it was for the better that he would simply die in the Games, and it began to break him out of his brainwashed state. *The Capitol struck a deal with Yuki, though: cure him of this psychotic state using a new treatment, and he'd enter the Hunger Games. Yuki, now broken from his status as a puppet, was reluctant, but when they sweetened the deal by offering to give good homes to the kids on the street, Yuki accepted. *He spent most of training simply maximizing his potential for wilderness survival, which unbeknownst to him at the time, would be entirely useless down the line. *The new treatment he was prescribed would begin being taken the night of the individual sessions, according to their instructions. While this weirded Yuki out, he decided to naively trust the scientists that gave him said drugs. *Upon taking the medication, Yuki doesn't recall anything for the next few hours, waking up to his escort chastising him for heading to sleep before seeing his fantastic training score and odds. *Yuki would take a walk that night in the hopes to get some much-needed sleep, but he would bump into the nervous District 4 male, a boy named Marley, who asked him to spare him when they encountered one another in a plot to betray the Careers and to guarantee success for the both of them within the Games themselves. *The morning after, Yuki was deployed into an expansive casino complex in a Vegas-themed arena along with the other tributes. Just before entering the arena on his plate, he swallowed a pill as instructed by the Capitol. *As Yuki stood on his plate, he began to fade away internally, not being able to remember anything about the bloodbath itself, although he woke up in the midst of stabbing the District 4 female, Rayfa Sigatur Ga'ran, to death. In a panic, he grabbed the supplies closest to him and ran off from the body. *He began to believe that he had to take the pills constantly, no matter what he remembered or didn't remember, and in a flash of stupidity, overdosed upon the pills during that first day. Yuki could see as he fell away from consciousness into a black pit in his mind, as if he was being hypnotized. *He could see perfectly clearly, could hear clear as day, and could think as fast as ever, but he had lost control within his muscles. It felt like someone else had control over those. Sure enough, Yuki's body began to move on its own. *That night, Yuki found himself inside the Career camp, beginning a slaughterous rampage that'd give him the demonym in Hunger Games lore as 'The Predator'. Yuki became a monster, slaughtering fifteen of the tributes in the arena during the twelve-day games, including six of the seven members of the Careers that year. *Unfortunately, The Predator would be downed at the Final 3 by Albion Danbury (and speaking of which, more specifics about the Games can be found on Albion's page) in a ferocious fight that would leave Albion as the victor after the pair's third finalist bled to death from a wound caused by Yuki. *When it was time for Yuki's body to be sent home, there were no takers: while he was a popular sight in District 9 and was a popular candidate for them if they ever wished to model future tributes after a past one, he was an orphan with no family that genuinely wanted his body, and thus, Yuki was sent to District 13 in order for the scientists there to experiment upon his cadaver. *However, Yuki was sent to storage for who knows how many years. It could have been two, it could have been two hundred. What Yuki does know, however, is that he picked right back up in life within a lab in a new body. *He felt human, he looked human, he sounded human: however, his identity was still clearly somewhat different. He wasn't a robot or cyborg, but he soon found out that he had instead been cloned to enter the Games yet again. *While this brought severe anger to Yuki Yautja-Nakahara, who fought vigorously against his Predator side to regain control, the pair eventually became dissociative identities to complement one another. One was the Yuki of before, a somewhat cold man with little presence to speak of, although with plenty of emotional beats and intelligence, while the other was the Predator of the Games, a frostbitten heart with little remorse for the loss of human life. *Yuki was assigned the identity of a recent lowlife decedent: Lucian Aventair. His next stop? The upcoming Hunger Games, with the reaping date set for three weeks in the future. Maybe this time, Yuki could bring yet another District its pride. Strengths: Lucian's main strengths come in his previous experience in the games, which can massively help him overcome different challenges some situations may present to him, as well as his other identity, the Predator, which is a lethal killing machine that is incredibly difficult to put down. Weaknesses: Lucian's greatest weaknesses come in his Predator identity as well, however, in the way that said identity is incredibly cold-hearted and remorseless at any circumstances. This severely neuters his ability to be both a good fighter and a competent ally. His social aspects would be heavily limited at all times that the Predator identity is fronting, if not directly harming his allies. Fears: Lucian's only fear was his death, and seeing as he's experienced it before, he knows what to expect if it happens. Unfortunately, this has only seemed to worsen his thoughts about facing it. Reaping reaction: Lucian knew the bowl was rigged to call him, and thus he didn't make a show of reacting at all. Group Training: Lucian will do his best to get the rust off through physical drills and some light accuracy training. He trains early in the morning and late at night, when the least amount of other tributes are around, in order to not show off his entire deck of cards. Individual Sessions in Training: Lucian releases the Predator for the individual session. This identity goes absolutely bonkers during the session, showing every skill that it can think of. Interview Angle: Lucian gives somewhat boring, generic answers, although he hints at the possibility of being a surprise tribute. Alliance: Lucian goes alone, knowing the Predator's risks to others. Token: Lucian's token is Yuki's empty pill bottle, serving as a reminder that he now, above all else, needs to make sure to keep the Predator in check. Mentor Advice: Go out there and stick it to 'em, hey buddy? I'm pretty damn sure you can get some shit done, so don't prove me wrong and we'll be all good. 'Inspiration and Etymology' The inspiration behind Lucian was mostly from Radiant Tayz. I had always wanted to revamp him into a better revived tribute and make it seem more reasonable than "radiation make heart beat lol", which always felt stupid and rushed and just plain wrong. Thus, Lucian was created to better incorporate something like that in a more realistic fashion. Lucian's alternate identity has several inspirations from the Yautja, or Predator, species from the iconic film series Predator, including in the identity's referred name, Yuki's hyphenated last name (Yautja-Nakahara), and the amount of death and carnage it's wreaked in its past games. The name Lucian comes from the Roman name Lucianus, which in turn originates from Lucius, meaning "to shine". This ties into Lucian's origin as Yuki, where he was a Capitol favourite, shining above the other tributes. Aventair was chosen as an portmanteau of the French word "avant" and the word "heir", essentially meaning "before the heir". This ties into Lucian's life as Yuki even further, as he was only able to be downed by the winner of his first Games, or, the heir to the title of Victor. 'Trivia' *Lucian is one of four tributes with direct ties to characters outside of his assigned tier, with the others being Lysander Gale, Sequoia Waltz, and Albion Danbury. Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds